Science fiction  double feature
by muhmuhmonster
Summary: IGNORE ME THIS DOES NOT EXIST


He had been more than startled when he heard the endless pounding on his door and the sleep deprived vocalist shoved the covers of his bare legs. Frustrated, he didn't even bother peeking through the window to see who was on the other side, fully prepared to rudely ask the person to leave. Sleepily, he opened the door and he squinted in the dim hallway light to make out the features of Alice Nine's bassist and his friend Saga who shoved past him into his living room.

The vocalist shut the door and stared blindly at the man who just jumped unto the singer's leather couch, his head falling back against the arm rest. Shou waited for an explanation. Nothing came and he found himself poking the bassist's chest with the TV remote.

"Mnghh—"Saga groaned and turned away from Shou's poking and the vocalist huffed and grabbed the nearest pillow. Saga jumped when he felt someone hitting his back with a hard decorative pillow. The bassist made a noise in his throat and he looked up at the frustrated vocalist who held the pillow back, watching the other's face.

"Shou? What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Saga this is _my apartment_! What are you doing here?" It came out angrier than he had wanted, but the bassist was grating on his nerves at the moment.

"She dumped me." Saga's soft words came out and the vocalist realized what had happened. His face softened and he frowned, leaning down sit on the edge of the sofa. Saga sighed, feeling a soft palm on his shoulder and he looked up with an insecure expression.

"Did she say why—?" Shou asked, eventually petting the other's hair, Saga's soft breathing relaxing the other, making him forget that it was dark and that he should have been sleeping by now.

"She said that I'm not the same as I am on stage—that I'm sexier being her fantasy and she was tired having the real thing—"

"That's utter bullshit." Shou muttered under his breath, his fingers found their way down the other's neck, eventually resting on the other's shoulder again. Saga sighed and he bit his lips, not bothering to breath for a minute.

"Why am I—me? Why can't I be _Saga, _the one that is sexy and seductive, the one that makes girls wet their pants? Why do I have to be such a dork, clumsy and stupid? Why can't I be _Saga_ all the time?"

"Takashi, you're not stupid—"Shou paused and he felt the other tense.

"Yes, you're a dork, but really you're not as much as a dork as I am, or Nao! Come on! No one is a bigger dork than Nao! He's in love with his computers for god's sake! He named them!" Saga snorted, laughing as he began to sit up, his face still down casted.

"—and yes you're clumsy, you could barely keep the beach ball up last time, do you remember? The staff at Nico Nico really wanted to pick on you that day. But you excelled in the end, that's what I admire in you, your stamina, and your everlasting strength." Shou couldn't stop talking about the other, and the other didn't mind, fully appreciating the compliments.

"—And she doesn't deserve you, not one bit, she's going to see you on stage in a few weeks and she's going to be crying her eyes out, regretting every single thing—and you being the sexy dork you are, you're going to turn her down, preferably while I'm in the room—so I can laugh." Shou started laughing at his words, the other laughing along.

"God thank you Shou, really, it's amazing to have you as a friend, if I could I would marry you." Shou then giggled hard, his friend following the same and they both laughed _hard_.

"Ow—ow my stomach hurts!" Shou groaned in pain, with a smile still on his face, they fell unto the floor where the vocalist sighed, feeling the other fall against his side, a warm head pressing into Shou's belly. A smile fluttering unto his face, he sighed, feeling the singer's thin fingers running through the other's hair.

Saga was drifting in and out of consciousness, which was until Shou pushed him off. Saga groaned into the floorboards as Shou got up and brushed at his shorts, sweeping off imaginary dust as Saga looked up with a feigned frown.

"I just remembered, you woke me up—I'm going to bed now."

"Shouuuuuu—help me uppp."

The vocalist huffed and grabbed the other's arm, dragging him two feet before letting go and walking back into his room. He sat on his western bed and saved his fallen comforter that had hung dangerously off the corner. He had lain out before hearing the bassist's footsteps and the bed creaking. Shou looked up in light annoyance as the other peeled off his shirt and climbed in.

"Why don't you just go home you blanket hog."

"_Because_—it's too late and your bed is more comfortable than my futon. So fuck it!"

"Fine—but if you kick me once—you're sleeping in the living room by yourself."

"Fine just shut up and spoon me."

Shou squeaked and snorted, laughing at the other. Saga had a serious face though, and he huffed in annoyance as the vocalist questioned his demand.

"Why?"

"Cause I was dumped, I would do the same thing if you were dumped; I need _affectionnnnn_, so spoon me or I'll purposely kick you."

Shou sighed, not giving an answer as he pulled the bassist closer, Saga happy to have some attention, he flipped onto his side. Saga closed his eyes, feeling the vocalist's clothed chest against his bare back, the singer's arms wrapping around his waist. Shou huffed and Saga could feel the other's breath on the back of his neck.

"If you speak one word of this to the guys…"

"It'll be a secret!~ I promise~" Saga chirped out, bending his back slightly.

They got comfortable, and it became quiet, Saga became fully aware of the vocalist's heart beat, finding it soothing and soon he too drifted into slumber.


End file.
